


Crit Role Prompts

by HeavensMostAdorable



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, bunch of prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: A bunch of prompts I get on Tumblr. You can send me some on my Tumblr larlarinlalaland.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All of these are gonna be varying ships and ratings so I'll put that stuff in each title for you guys.

As much as they gave each other shit, it was nice to enjoy each other’s company at the end of the day. Especially when the day had been much too long and labor-intensive. 

The two sat together on Scanlan’s bed, leaning against the headboard and kissing each other lazily. Vax’s arm was slung around Scanlan’s neck, pulling the gnome closer to him. They ended the kiss after a while, laughing softly and leaning in again to touch their foreheads together.

“We need to do this more.”   
“Why? Can’t get enough of me?” Scanlan teased.  
“Shut up.” Vax shoved the gnome. “You’ll never be able to tie me down.” He teased.  
“I can try.” Scanlan leaned in closer and kissed Vax again. “We should do this more, though. I like this more than dragons.”  
“I’d be offended if you liked the dragons more.”

There was a period of comfortable silence as Vax simply watched Scanlan. “...You know, I was being serious when I said we need to do this more.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Like, “I want to make this a thing” you want to do this more?”  
“...Yeah.”  
“Right...”

Vax frowned a little. “You don’t want that?”  
“I don’t know. I mean, I like doing this. And I like being around you.”  
“We don’t have to define anything now.”  
“No, I want to.” Scanlan smiled. “Kash’ll be jealous.” Vax laughed out loud, the biggest smile in a while on his face.  
“So...are we a thing?”  
“Yup. A thing.”  
“Hooray for being a thing.”


End file.
